a rare sunny day in la push
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Pack is enjoying a rare sunny day at beach in la push. But some one is enjoying another view. Read to find out.


I don't own twilight or any of its characters. SM is the owner of them all. Sad sigh. Rated M for swearing and sexual content (kind of). I am still learning, so just ignore my mistakes. This one shot was written on a request. I hope you like it.

 **?POV**

Fuck, leah is here. Of course, she is here. Sun is shining, which is rare for us la push residents. So we enjoy it as much as we can. She is heading towards the other girls with bella hot on her heels. I laugh out loud at bella's attempts to keep up with leah's fast strides. But, she is failing miserably. Oh god, she almost tripped but caught herself. Always clumsy bella. I shook my head, but my eyes go back to leah.

She is wearing a red tank top with jeans shorts that are so short that i can see pockets in front and her ass cheeks in back. Fuck, what is she doing to me? My eyes went to bella when she tripped, again. But, fortunately paul was there to catch her this time. He laughed as he picked up bella bridal style and she shrieked. She is wearing a t shirt and shorts. She slapped paul's chest for startling her to which he just laughed more. Imprinted couples, sometimes they become too sickening.

Leah has now spread a towel on sand and preparing to lay down to get some sun. But what she did next, had me panting like the dog i am. She slipped her tank top over her head with one swift move. I am sure my eyes looked comical as they were about to fall out of their sockets, they were so big. Holy fuck, leah looks even HOTTER than normal.

She is wearing a yellow bikni that does nothing to hide her ample cleavage. It is a decent bikini but i don't think it is big enough to hold leah's assets. Yellow color contrasts against her beautiful skin color. It is one of those bikinis that are tied behind and around neck. Her delicious breasts are about to pop out of that small piece of fabric, begging to be licked. Fuck, just with one action, she made me hard as fuck. But of course, my torture won't end here.

Oh god, she started to undo her jeans shorts. She slide those short down her creamy legs and tossed them aside like they were burning her. That little piece of fabric on her crotch holds all of my attention now. She is facing me, so i can see her long legs and the heaven spot between her legs covered by the other yellow colored piece of bikini.

She lays down on her towel in a pose that only belongs to supermodels in magazines. She is so beautiful and mesmerizing. A growl brings me up from my leah lust haze and i turn towards the source of voice. Paul is growling at collin for staring at bella, his imprint. She also had taken her clothes off and now laying on another towel in a red bikini, color that suits her white as snow skin.

Paul is trying to cover her with another towel and growling at other boys who dare to look at her. Bella is swatting his hands away while trying to catch some sun. Leah is smiling to herself at their antics. Her smile is so beautiful.

I gaze at leah for i don't know how long. But then she turned on her stomach. Holy fuck, her perfect ass is on display. Both me and my wolf agree that her ass is my favorite part of her body. So round, so delectable. Perfect size to fit in my hands. That ass was made for only me to grab. Fuck, i can imagine her ass thrusting back at me as i pound her sweet pussy.

Tattoo of a howling grey colored wolf right above her left ass cheek makes her ass even sexier. I can imagine myself licking that tattoo while i squeeze those ass cheeks in my hand. I had it enough. I almost stalked towards leah and silently dropped down besides her on sand. She knows i am there due to here werewolf senses.

I drag my nose along her exposed shoulder sniffing her. I leave small kisses on her shoulders and neck. Finally i reach her ear where i growled loudly 'you done teasing me?'

I hear and feel her giggling to herself before she push herself on her elbows to turn and look at me 'no, what you are gonna do about it?' she challenged. I growled before pushing her on her back, hovering over her and claiming her lips in a passionate lip lock. Her moan does nothing to soothe the hardness in feel in my cutoffs.

Too soon for my liking, she pulled back and grinned at me 'ready to go home call'

'I was born ready baby' i grin back. She just laugh at me.

Whoa, i feel A bit guilty, don't know why. I don't think i am good at describing a woman's body. So if there are mistakes in some details or anything, plz ignore. I am not good at it. Please tell me if you are happy or disappointed with it.


End file.
